


Lion Talk

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Jekyll (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a dwarven prostitute. He mainly has human clients. They are all the same, typical boring routine. Then Hyde shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Talk

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Jekyll starring James Nesbitt then do so. This idea has been in my head for a while.

Normally, men were boring. The same performance every time, same dirty talk. They paid though and Fili supposed that's what counted the most, despite their lacklustre fucking. A few fake moans and he was set for the week to come, offering coy smiles as they left.

The act always dropped the moment they were out of view. He'd hide the coins in a small box beneath the bed, just standing as the next man would enter.

That's much how it went this time. He was just pushing the box beneath and dusting his knees off when the man appeared, his chin held high, eyes narrowed then widening.

"So what they say is true," he said to himself, pulling out a piece of paper and borrowing the quill laying on a small night stand.

Fili watched curiously, albeit cautiously as he scribbled urgent words onto its expanse.

When the man was finished his note he signed it in sprawling script; Sincerest love from Hyde.

"Hyde," Fili said, testing the name on his tongue. Said man jerked up to stare at him, a dangerous smile forming on his face. Fili didn't mind, danger brought edge to these sessions and even the boldest man wouldn't dare try kill him in such a popular tavern.

"Heard a lot about you," this Hyde said, advancing a step, "been searching for you."

Fili held his ground, the animalistic part of him told him to flee, but the other half was aroused, interested, finally somebody who didn't want to coddle him or tell him how pretty he was. Not to imply that in saying that meant gentle sex, it most definitely didn't but they never brought him to his limit or got him hard, already he could feel his loose trousers becoming strained.

"Why have you been searching for me?" He asked, holding the mans gaze. "Does rumour of my talents cross the borders?"

"Talents? Not so much," Hyde replied, his grin still huge as he took another step. "No, not talents. They say you looked like a _lion_."

Fili blinked, a lion? The sheer amount of wonderment in Hyde's voice upon uttering that word almost made him laugh. Lions were long extinct in Middle Earth, run down by men or hunted by wargs until they were simply paintings and writings in very old books.

"And is it true?" He asked, deciding to play with it. He turned on his heels, allowing Hyde a full survey.

"It is," came the reply.

When Fili came to a stop facing the man he asked, "Lastly, will you be purchasing my services?"

Hyde wordlessly nodded, his eyes hungry and dark, like storm clouds and embers, for a second his face seemed to change, the candle light flickered but it was gone before Fili could bother to care.

Then Hyde took a few steps forward. Fili didn't protest as he was pinned to the wall, a hot mouth finding his, the moan that tore from his throat the first real one in months. 

"Do you want to play lions?" Hyde asked, nipping at his jaw.

Fili could only gasp a shaky, yes, and Hyde was tearing at his clothes, turning him so he faced the wall. Fili braced against it as the man pushed his trousers down, revealing his backside. Long fingered hands found the exposed flesh. Fili jumped when he received a smack, the hand then groping and squeezing as if in apology. 

"Do you know how to play lions?" Hyde asked suddenly, lips against his ear.

"No," Fili replied. He felt the pleased smirk Hyde gave.

"I'll teach you," he growled.

"Teach me then," Fili whined, straining backwards. "And stop teasing."

"Lions are... interesting," Hyde began, his lips making their way down Fili's back as he spoke. "When the head lion is challenged, if he should be defeated or killed," he paused and Fili had to slap a hand over his mouth as teeth gently bit his hip, steadily moving down. "Well, the lionesses do something quite extraordinary."

Fili gasped, head falling forward as Hyde leaned in, tongue finding a spot that had always been taken but never in _this_ way. 

"W-what do the lionesses do?" Fili asked breathless, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as Hyde lapped at him.

"They go straight into heat for the new male to fuck," he snarled pulling back and standing. He gathered Fili up, lifting the dwarf from his spot and bracing him higher against the wall. With deft fingers he reached between them and unlatched his own trousers, releasing his angry red manhood. 

"Still want to play lions?" Hyde asked and when Fili nodded he thrust deep into the honey haired dwarf, his teeth worrying Fili's shoulder with a harsh bite.

Fili moaned as Hyde filled him, pressing deeper than he thought possibly, so deep he felt the mans balls smack against his own. No hands came to stroke his neglected cock but it really didn't matter, pre-cum oozed to the floor beneath them and it felt like only seconds before Fili was ready to burst, the pressure building within his stomach begging to be released. 

"Hyde," he cried, arching back, using the wall to give him more momentum. "Please!"

He didn't know what he was asking for. More, harder, release. It was all just a jumbled mess of pleasure and a slight pain as Hyde continued savagely biting him.

The candle light flickered though the window wasn't open and for a moment Hyde's grip loosened on him, his rhythm slowed but then a second later he was ruthlessly pounding within.

"Just wait," he was growling, though his words didn't seem directed at Fili.

They moved like this for a few more moments before Hyde's seed spilled within him, Fili didn't mind the feel of it dripping down his thighs as Hyde set him down.

The man seemed in a hurry as he pressed a handful of coins, uncounted, into Fili's hands.

"I'll be back," he promised and tugged Fili's mouth to his using a golden braid. Then he was racing across the room, grabbing the paper he had written on earlier and leaving.

When he was gone, Fili stared down at the coins in his hand. The man had given him enough to last him at least a month without working. Fili hid the coins away quickly. When he stood he realized he was still hard. He groaned at the tight sensation as he sprawled over the bed.

Hyde, he thought as he stroked himself, two fingers going to press urgently inside, creating a squelching sound in the quite room. Shutting his eyes he imagined Hyde's mouth on his cock, tongue swirling around the head and sharp teeth teasing the length. He came hard in his hand and on his stomach moments later and sighed as he laid his head back. He stared at the ceiling.

"A lion?" He asked out loud. _What a strange but flattering description_ , he thought with a smile on his face.


End file.
